


Over the Edge

by Branch



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikkaku likes a work-out with his captain. Written for Porn Battle, with the prompt: Zaraki/anyone, extra-large.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Edge

Ikkaku’s hands tightened on the edge of the desk as Zaraki-taichou’s cock pushed into him. This was the part he liked best.

"Ahh… nn… fuck…" Every sound he made was on a quick gasp of breath, and his muscles quivered. Zaraki-taichou was huge, and Ikkaku’s ass felt like it couldn’t possibly stretch any more, except that more kept coming, sliding into him until he was leaning over the desk on his elbows, panting, achingly full of his captain’s cock.

Ikkaku liked pushing limits, and getting fucked by Zaraki-taichou did that all right.

He felt like he couldn’t move, he was stretched so hard and wide, but Zaraki-taichou was moving, pulling back and thrusting in again, deep. "Oh fuck yeah… oh yeah…" the words tumbled from Ikkaku’s mouth, haphazard, just because he needed to respond somehow to how big Zaraki-taichou’s cock was inside him, big enough to make his whole body shake as it pushed in and out, in and out, and Ikkaku’s ass didn’t even feel open because what was in it was so damn big.

The sounds Zaraki-taichou made, half moan and half growl, vibrated through Ikkakku’s bones, and the feel of the scars and calluses on his captain’s hand as it pumped his own cock made him come right there. He groaned as his body tried to tighten and couldn’t, because Zaraki-taichou was buried deep in his ass, fucking him with short, fierce thrusts.

"Oh yeah." He lay over the desk, feeling wrung out like a towel as his captain pulled back. "Mm. Perfect end to the day."

Ikkaku lived to fight, but when it came to sex with his captain, sometimes the fighting was just a warmup.

 

**End**


End file.
